Presently, there exists no apparatus for converting a four-wheel all terrain vehicle into an amphibious off-road vehicle in less than five minutes.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by the following United States Patents.
Newkirk U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,051, entitled “THREE WHEELER FLOTATION CONVERSION KIT” discloses a conversion kit adapted to be retro-fitted to conventional three wheeled vehicles for floating them over water, wherein the flotation kit includes a front frame assembly having a pair of rigid, elongated front frame members semi-permanently coupled to the front fork of the three wheeler in axial alignment with one another.
Martinmaas U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,324, entitled “AMPHIBIOUS ALL TERRAIN VEHICLE (ATV) AND CONVERSION KIT” discloses a self-propelled all terrain vehicle which can be converted to amphibious operation by means of an amphibious conversion kit that provides rear axle extensions to mount outer rear wheels that dualize the rear wheels, and radial paddle elements on the extensions between the dual rear wheels.
Kadela U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,188, entitled “ALL TERRAIN OFF ROAD VEHICLES” discloses an all weather, all terrain, amphibious tracked vehicle for one or a small number of persons, wherein the vehicle includes a main frame structure made of strong but lightweight plastic or metal and having the general shape of an elongated enclosed box.
None of the conventional devices and techniques disclose or contemplate a novel and unique molded high impact polyethylene body with buoyant air pockets built in the front, back and sides formed to fit over an existing all terrain vehicle and which attaches thereto in less than five minutes as does the present invention.
Indeed, a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the existing devices and techniques.